


unsaid, unheard

by dearmoonlight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, this is too short to be rivals to lovers so it's mostly rivals AND lovers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmoonlight/pseuds/dearmoonlight
Summary: Tenn hums. He’s still sitting in the bed, legs crossed over the border, looking like the dignified picture of a prince. And Haruka thinks - he would like very much if he could make him feel rejected and deceived and insufficient just with a few words and a dismissive gesture. Now, that would be karmic justice.
Relationships: Isumi Haruka/Kujou Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	unsaid, unheard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for @eienseiriron !

“What’s this between us?”

The question makes Haruka stop on his tracks, boot still half laced. He gives himself a few seconds to ponder the words in his mind, trying to make sense out of it. Because this - _whatever it is_ \- thing between them is something better left unsaid. It's thick and heavy and makes Haruka feel almost suffocated if he thinks about it for more than two seconds straight. He tends to steal the air out of Tenn's lungs then, just to make sure that he's still breathing. Ironic, that he can only inhale freely again once they're panting against each other's skin.

Of course Kujo Tenn, always prone to make everything difficult, can’t shut his mouth and let Haruka roll with the whole situation.

“What do you think?” he says, tone scathing.

Tenn leans his head to the side, pink locks caressing his shoulder in a way that’s almost graceful. Haruka feels a sudden burst of frustration at the sight, because why does he have to be so flawless at every given moment. Why can’t he stop looking like the perfect idol, the modern day angel, even for a  _ second _ . 

Haruka rolls his eyes, exasperated by the blank expression painted into Tenn’s face. He goes back to the task at hand, fingers working on the laces in accustomed motions. He’s not looking at Tenn when he huffs, derogatory.

“We’re rivals.” He says, and it sounds tense even to his own ears.

Tenn hums. He’s still sitting in the bed, legs crossed over the border, looking like the dignified picture of a prince. And Haruka thinks - he would like very much if he could make him feel rejected and deceived and insufficient just with a few words and a dismissive gesture. Now, that would be karmic justice.

It'd be nice if Tenn cared enough about him to get broken, he guesses.

“I’m still pretty sure that rivals don’t do this kind of things.”

His voice is somehow bitter, and Haruka finds himself grinning, even if it leaves a sour taste lingering in his mouth. He looks over his shoulder then, looking for Tenn’s eyes. Soft pink. All about him always looks so gentle in public, he wears such a good mask. And Haruka likes him better when he’s all bitter words and sharp edges, more human than idol. Even if it reminds him who taught Tenn so well, who made him able to be both, a modern angel and a real nightmare.

Haruka snorts.

“Then you should ask yourself.” he says, and then turns until he can crawl to Tenn, still in the bed, and his lips hover over the other’s for a second, almost a reminder, a phantom touch caused by the memories of the night before. Haruka doesn’t kiss him, though. Not yet. “What’s this thing between us, uh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I can't believe I entered one of my faves fandoms with a rareship but... -claps her hands.- CONSIDER. TENNHARU.
> 
> (And thanks for reading! I was terrified about writing Haruka deuasir.)


End file.
